


The Silent Pianist

by fluffofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm terrible at this, M/M, Pining Arthur, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffofCamelot/pseuds/fluffofCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was an accident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic and I am so sorry that it isn't all that good. I couldn't write a proper one. One that fitted the prompt perfectly, due to the word limit and I am so so sorry for that and I hope that you can forgive me. 
> 
> This was a prompt given to me for the BBC Merlin Secret Santa. The prompt was a "Modern AU where Arthur is going through a rough patch living under the twin beliefs of: a) His dad thinking he's a loser, not up to par; b) Him having no shot with Merlin" 
> 
> This right here. I love this prompt so much, and I am truly (somewhat) upset of the word limit because I wanted to write something worth reading and something worth your time as well, and so I apologize for the writing and only seeing Arthur's POV. It wasn't what I had in mind, but my fingers just wrote what they saw best. I do want to write more for this but I don't know if I am able to. 
> 
> I would love to thank my boyfriend for being my beta. Bless his soul for being a Merthur shipper.
> 
> Enough of this blabber, hope you enjoy.

‘A mess of curly hair sits a top of his head. He has quite large ears, sort of like a fox? Less pointy definitely. Sharp cheekbones that could probably cut through diamond. A smile of a thousand suns, one could also say. When he’s outside while the sun’s out, his eyes gleam like the ocean that surrounds our planet. So blue, so captivating; if you tried looking away, well, you wouldn’t. He plays the piano with long, lean fingers, which gracefully dance across its keys.’ Arthur has never taken in his physical features before, nor taken notice of his presence.

            It was an accident.

                                                                                                         3 Weeks Ago

_Okay. I’ll see you later at 8. –A_

_See you~ xoxo –Vivi_

“Well at least that’s done and over with.” Arthur lets out with a long sigh. After a set-up1 was made between him and Vivian, courtesy of his father, Arthur has been spending more and more money. Lady Vivian, as she likes to be called, is spoiled. Extremely. Finding gifts for her, for every date, gets harder and harder each time, and it frustrates Arthur more and more. As much as he would like to break up with the lady, his father’s happiness comes first and foremost. Even if it means he has to follow a spoiled, vain, blonde idiot.

Arthur was at the top of business management and third best in literature. He wasn’t all too fond of economics but for his father’s sake, and to see him beam with pride at his marks, that shall be a sacrifice that he’ll make.

On his way to the football court, he always passes through the auditorium. Almost always, there is nobody in there. At points in which there were, he wouldn’t stop to listen or watch nor spare a glance and he would continue on his way.

The auditorium has a large piano on the left side of the stage, with 100+ seats. Maybe more, nobody really counted. The students just go in and come out without any second thought. It holds concerts, if you count piano exams as concerts, speeches, and all that boring stuff. Although today was a different day. There was someone there.

Arthur wouldn’t really care, if it weren’t for the sound that flowed out of the large, spacious room.

It made him stop in tracks, just to listen in. If he were personally honest, he wasn’t all too into classical music or instrumentals. It just seemed plain to him when there were no lyrics attached to it. No words to evoke the emotions. This was different though, however this person was playing the piece is absolutely mesmerizing. He almost forgot about football practice.

“Arthur? Arthur? Arthur Pendragon” Gwaine drags the Pendragon out in a sing song voice.

“Hm? Gwaine? What is it?” Arthur snaps out of his daze, which he was not aware of. Only to be dragged back to earth by nobody else, but Gwaine.

“Sorry to bring you back into reality, princess, but if you remember we have football practice for the upcoming game on Thursday night.”

“No Gwaine. I wasn’t aware at all. Not with the constant reminder from the coach. I definitely forgot.” Arthur already feels tired of being reminded of the game. He loves football more than anything, but with the exams coming up in 2 weeks, Arthur has been doing nothing but studying hours on end. He wants nothing more but rest.

                                                                                                       -Later that day-

Drying himself off, he finally felt himself relax for the first time in ages.

“What is going **on** with you Arthur?!” Arthur hears Valiant yell from the other side of the lockers. Valiant is one of the best players on the team, as much as Arthur dislikes admitting it. “Is Mr.Pendragon finally ready to retire? Sure looks like it, with how today’s practice went. No goals scored, guess someone is getting weak at their game.”

Arthur mumbles out, _I am so sick of your shit, Valiant._ Finishes drying up, dresses, puts everything in his bag, zips it up, and leaves the locker room. He isn’t in the mood to be dealing with Valiant. He has more important matters to care about. Such as, ‘What gift should I get for the Lady Vivian?’ Arthur was so deep in thought that he wasn’t watching where he was going until he bumped into someone. “Oh. Sorry”

The person which Arthur had bumped into just shakes their heads and stalks off.

Arthur only sees their back and notices the curly mess sitting atop their head, and notices how small their figure was. He snaps out of it and continues off to get his ‘girlfriend’ a gift for their evening date.

                                                                                                      -After the date-

Arthur begins loosening his tie as he walks to the elevator. He heaves out a sigh. ‘This is getting ridiculous.’ The constant one sided conversations, mostly from Vivian’s side, constant bragging about _everything_ , and talking shit about his2 closest friend, Gwen. He has had enough, he can’t keep doing this. He can’t put himself up to this, with _the woman_.

The elevator arrives and Arthur enters, not aware of the person entering the elevator with him.

“Hullo.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this story, please do tell me Red Queen. 
> 
> I do hope everyone else who read this enjoyed this, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Anyway, hope this was somewhat satisfactory? :) 
> 
> Also, some little details:  
> 1\. Uther set Arthur and Vivian up in a relationship x months ago.  
> 2\. Arthur’s mate, just to be clear.


End file.
